


Mojito Drabble Time!!

by Toilet Mojito (Wicked_Yarn)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fontcest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Yarn/pseuds/Toilet%20Mojito
Summary: Collection of Drabbles about skeletons and maybe other undertale folk!Contains Fontcest and I encourage you to skip this if you find it upsetting or triggering in anyway.Tags updated as more work added





	1. Horrorcest (feeding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus comes home from work to a surpise dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Horror!cest  
> Kink requested: Feeding. 
> 
> Things I snuck in, Comfort, Praise and dealing with recovery.
> 
> CW at bottom

Papyrus came home from his part-time job and sighed at what he saw. His brother had cleaned. That was never a good sign when it came to Sans's mental state, he only cleaned when he was desperate for a distraction. Hanging up his coat he called into the small cabin "Sans? Brother, Are you home?"

"yeah, bro. in here." came a reply from the kitchen. Striding over to the entry, he found Sans finishing up a pasta dish. He was focused intensely as he tossed the ziti noodles in the sauce, instantly Papyrus felt hungry. Almost made him panic how quickly it came on, but a deep breath calmed his nerves and filled his skull with the amazing smell. Rich tomatos, hint of garlic and the slight sweetness of basil! It was heavenly, it also meant Sans had been stress cooking.

Lately, his brother had been focusing his anxiety attacks into learning to cook. It helped ground him, having a recipe to follow instead of thinking too much. Being able to take stock of their food, touch and see that their pantry was now full and in the end he had food, he knew was safe. Food to give his brother and make sure he wasn't starving anymore. Sans was lazy and would make excuses not to cook, but a bad enough flashback or nightmare could have him cooking all day. Turning his single red eye up to his brother he tossed a handful of parmasan into the noodles. "I'm almost done with your lunch. How's the braces feeling today?"

Lifting a hand to his jaw, he gingerly touched at the metal holding his teeth straight and sighed. "Still tender. " he replied with a soft sigh, moving to sit at the kitchen table.

"I know I want this and it won't take but a month." He started, lightly touching his fingertips to where the mental was ancored down to his bone. "But it's such a pain, brother. Oh, and this happened."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his glasses case, opening it revealed his glasses, the frame snapped in half at the bridge. One lens was cracked and the other missing completely. "They slipped off and I stepped on them! Sans, I could have cried!"

Sans took the pan off the heat, tilting it over a plate so the contents could slip carefully into a pile. If his bro couldnt see it well, he could skip plating it up as well as Papyrus would. "That's rough bro, hungry?" he asked, carrying the plate to the table, sitting next to his brother.

"Intensely....but, Sans." Papyrus said, putting a hand lightly on Sans's arm. "Please, tell me how you are. Did something happen today?"

Sans tensed up, his teeth clenching hard enough to make his jaw ache and his bones rattling as the tension spread through him. Papyrus was patient as ever, his large palm kneading his shoulder until the other skeleton could speak.

"I....I feel asleep. We had coffee together and after you left, I forgot to eat." he admitted. His soul thumping with shame, knowng he could have avoided this trigger but failed too. "I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up my stomach was cramping, I panicked...I...I forgot where I was."

He ducked his head, flinching as Papyrus ran a palm gently over his skull. The touch unexpected but slowly he relaxed and let his eyes close. It had felt horrible, the memory of nearly a decades worth of hunger pains, of his magic wasting away then changing so drastically. He had ended up trashing his room before he remembered where he was. But his brother was here now, they had food, they had each other, they were safe. "I just...had the hardest time grounding myself since then."

"Oh, brother...don't beat yourself up! Accidents happen!" Papyrus said cheerfully and pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back through his thick hoodie and smiling to himself. "I'm proud of you for handling it so well, and don't argue. You remembered where you were and then you did something calming until I got here." he said pulling back and lightly booping his brother nasil ridge. "Now, most importantly, have you eaten yet?"

Sans felt sweat bloom up along his skull, he rubbed at his neck a moment before he spoke. "N-no...I just kept cooking and waiting for you to come home." he admitted, his soul pounding against his ribs as shame washed over him.

Papyrus tsked but didn't scold him, he got up and squeezed his brother's shoulder. "That's alright, Sans! For you have prepared a lovely dish and I will gladly share it with you!"

Sans closed his eyes and relief washed over him. What did he do to deserve a brother as awesome and cool as Papyrus?

"Thanks, bro. You're the best." He said, watching as Papyrus prepared them both a seatea and got a fork from the drawer.

"While I agree that I am indeed, The best! I would argue that it makes you the second best!" He said as he set down their drinks and pulled the plate closer. His expression fond when he look to Sans, dark sockets sparkling as he spoke. "But, you're very, very close to being tied with myself."

Sans flushed, sharp cheekbones growing warm and pink from the affection. "You flatter me, bro."

Papyrus skeward a few of the hollow noodles, admiring how the cheese stretched and the sauce clung to the well cooked pasta. He brought the loaded fork to Sans's mouth and felt his soul thump with love. "Only because I believe you deserve it."

Parting his teeth slowly, Sans gazed up at his brother's face. Through all their hardships, through the pain, the confessions and the struggle of new lives....Papyrus was someone he could always depend on. He stuck out his tongue as the pasta was tilted into his mouth, using it to slip the noodles of the prongs. Chewing slowly, savoring the rich flavors, he couldn't help but make a soft moan. Treating every meal like it was the first or last. When he swallowed and felt the slight relief in his core, Sans sighed coming back to himself. Papyrus was flushed and shifted slightly in his seat.

"You doing okay, bro?" Sans asked, his smile curling slightly wider.

Papyrus started and looked away, busying himself with stabbing more ziti. Soul pounding and his magic reacting to his flustered state, filling out his ribcage."Why yes! I'm fine! Just, glad you're enjoying the food! In fact, I think you should eat your fill first!"

As his brother insisted, Sans couldn't help but admire how cute he was when he's flustered. His obviousness charming the elder skeleton, he gave a shrug. "Alright, sure. I won't complain."

With an agreeing nod, Papyrus lifted the fork to Sans. Red tongue slipped from his mouth, leaning forward he cupped the underside of the fork and drew it into between his teeth with a sigh. Pulling the noodles off with his tongue and giving a short, firm suck to make sure the prongs were clean as they slipped away. Wanting to see how far he could push it, his red iris rolled back and fluttered shut. A loud moan rumbled behind his closed teeth, swallowing hard and taking a few panting breaths. Voice soft and breathy as he said "Oh fuck...that's good."

Throughout this display, Papyrus had to hold a fist to his mouth, the ache of his braces keeping him grounded as his magic throbbed. The dull orange ectoplasm building over his bones, filling out his body slowly. It felt intense, starvation made his magic focus on survival, on keeping his soul running. To have enough magic to waste forming a torso was a luxary until now. Though when Sans panted and cursed he let his hand fall to the table, giving him a stern look. "Sans. I know what you're trying to do."

"Heh, caught me red sauced." Sans said, licking a fleck of sauce from his teeth.

"Oh, that was terrible!" Papyrus weakly scolded, his face practically glowing. He couldn't be too upset, afterall...he had enjoyed it. "You haven't eaten all day, Sans. We should focus on that!"

"That so?" Sans asked, his hand coming to rest on his brother's pelvis. Papyrus made a soft sound as boney fingers traced the outline of his cock through his slacks. The tall skeleton shivered, his non-existant throat clicking as his mouth fell open to release a soft moan. When he regained his composure, he was looking into the flickering eye of his brother, all anxiety gone and replaced with all sorts of hunger. "I love you, Paps. Gimmie another bite." his mouth opened, tongue out, waiting for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW, descriptions of food and hunger.


	2. Kedgeup fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is left home with Sans when the others take a holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kedgeup! Written to amuse a friend and myself!
> 
> Includes, Comfort, silly pajamas

I'm not jealous! I'm NOT! Edge kept repeting this in his head as he stared into the morning paper. The letters kept rearranging and words swapped places, needless to say he wasn't learning much, especially with the commotion. Four members of this six skeleton household decided to have a 'couples weekend' and leave him stranded with the comedian! He gave them his best cold shoulder, agressively not giving a shit as they carried their bags out the door with a chours of goodbyes. Not even acknowledging their abandonment of The Great A Terrible Edge until the door shut behind them.

Throwing the paper down he stood, looking out the window. Sharp fingers lifting a single slat on the blind so he could spy on them without being noticed. They packed their bags into Pappy's car, the creampuff himself getting behind the wheel with Blue taking the seat beside him. In the back seat, his brother was snuggling up to that....that! His face flushed and he dug his claws into his palm.

"Shitty, lazy, unproductive knock off of a papyrus! How DARE he take him away?!" he hissed under his breath to keep from yelling. He wanted to look away, pretend it didn't bother him that Red, His brother, His comfort, His only source of grounding, calming influence had fallen for that sweet toothed bucket of weed's charms!

Frozen in place by the betrayal, Edge glared out the window until he couldn't see that bright and shining car anymore. How could he leave him so easily? Red told him that he'd always come first, he'd never, ever leave him! His breath caught in his throat, tears stung in his sockets as he stared down the road, hoping Red would remember. Realize what he had done. Instead all that greeted him was a whoosh followed by the smell of ozone. Sans classic had made himself known and he was standing behind him like some sort of expectant child!

"Heeeeey, Edge." Sans said, his voice an annoyingly smoother version of Red. It made his spin tingle in a way that was entirely unpleasent. Edge didn't turn away from the window, shoulders squared and putting off the most intimidating aura he could muster. His voice was tense, tone quiet and enraged. "I don't want to hear it Cupcake. I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Awwwww, don't be a sourpuss!" Sans countered undetoured. "I know you're feeling down, so I decided to put some bounce back in your mood!"

"I never had bounce in my mo-" Edge cut himself off, closing his eyes and taking a slow inhale. He sighed and opened his eyes again, anger at his brother being replaced with annoyance for the skeleton behind him. "That's a pun, isn't it? I hesitate to find out how."

Yet, he turned around anyway. Edge felt several emotions in a row, Shock, Confusion, Annoyance....amusement. He tried not to smile, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "What in the absolute fuck are you wearing?"

Sans stood before him, a giant grin on his face, wearing bunny pajamas. Not printed with bunnies, but a kigurumi. Soft plush fabric made him look rounder and cuddlier, the hoodl had a pair of long ears that flopped on either side of his skull. Not to mention it was a pastel pink color that matched the slippers he constantly wore. The shorter skeleton motioned to himself and winked. "Heya there, Edge. It's me, Fluffy Bunny! I came to cheer ya up while your brother's gone."

Edge snerked, his hand coming to cover his mouth as a smile curled across his skull. He hated how the stupid little lazybones had gotten to him, but the relief he felt was far too much. "You look completely ridiculous."

Sans shrugged then held up his arms, his usual white mittens had pink felt paw pads glued to them. "Nah, I'm small and adorable. Pick me up, cuddle me."

"W-What?!" Edge said, fighting the urge to laugh, putting a hand on Sans's face to half-heartedly keep him away. "I'm not going to cuddle you, you dumbass!"

Sans just grabbed his wrist and moved his hand to his cheek. Nuzzling into his palm with a chuckle. "Come on Edgelord. I know you love it, You're smiling!" Sans said, his grin growing wider.

"I am and I hate it!" Edge said letting his hand fall from his mouth, letting his smile show. His cheekbones glowed softly as he stared down at the other skeleton a moment, this was the same kind of stupid crap his own brother would pull to cheer him up. With that fond thought he sighed, gripping Sans under the arms to lift him up. "Tell anyone of this and I'll dust you."

"I'll take it to my grave." Sans said, wrapping his arms around Edge's neck as he settled against his chest. The tight hug the other gave him making his soul beat contentedly.


End file.
